Vengeance of the Forgotten Gods
by ShitStorm2016
Summary: Dante has lived a shitty life. Falsely accused criminal, runaway orphan, and self taught MMA and CQC fighter. His whole world is about to change, can he handle the reality of the world he lives in, or will he be consumed by a madness so deep, nothing can escape?
1. Chapter 1

**Vengeance of the Forgotten Gods  
A Percy Jackson Fan Fiction**

 _Prologue:_

Nathan was exhausted. Every fiber of his being told him to run, yet his body could go no further. The pale late summer moon shone through the trees, like an ever vigilant and watchful eye. Even this late, it was still hot and muggy. He had no idea exactly where he was, but he knew it was somewhere in the Rocky Mountains. He had never intended for things to end up like this, not that he had control over the events that had set this into motion. As he ran, his mind wandered back to how he'd come to be there…

 _Chapter 1:_

The din of rowdy teenagers filled the air inside the bus as it rumbled down the road. Nathan was sitting in the middle at the window. To him; this may as well have been hell. Who in the literal fucking hell take a class trip to Salt Lake City? Apparently someone ha though it was a fantastic idea to take a bus full of juvenile delinquents to see, as they were calling it, 'one of the great natural beauties of America'. Yeah fucking right; and next you're going to tell me Half Life 3 was announced. It's a big lake that has a lot of salt in it, so what, was that supposed to be impressive? As far as he was concerned; if that lake wasn't also doubling as the Fountain of Youth, this was a waste of his damn time. He'd rather be locked in a room with a pack of angry wolves then go there; not to mention put up with his less than reputable classmates.

Well, 'classmates' was kinda pushing it. Utah School for Malefactor Youth wasn't a school at all; it was a prison sentence in disguise. These punks weren't here to learn, unless you were teaching them to rob a store or how to do graffiti that is. Nathan wasn't a hoodlum like the other kids here, not by a long shot; he was here because he'd been in the wrong place at the wrong time. That and he had the look of a street thug.

Nathan wasn't exactly easy on the eyes; he was six foot seven and two hundred pounds. He was lean, but built like an athlete, a fact he tried to hide under his black hoodie at all times. It didn't help that across his chest were three long scars; claw marks form a beast he never remembered being attacked by. On his right shoulder was a large circular scar, apparently an arrow wound that he'd gotten from the same accident, an unlucky missed shot from his rescuer. He had no memories of the event, but it was clear that it had indeed occurred. He could however explain the tattoos on his arms. The Delta on the back of his right hand was the symbol for change in Physics, but the tattoo of a chain spiraling down his left arm was just for show though, nothing quite as deep about that one. His bald shaven head completed the look of a renegade teen.

The bus screeched to a halt, and the doors flung open, "Everybody off, single file!" the guard said over the intercom, "No lollygagging!"

Nathan had no interest in sitting there any longer than he needed to, but he knew that the longer he stayed, the longer he'd be able to sit in the air conditioning. He waited for everyone to get off before he made his way to the doors. The midday sun was blinding, even worse was the heat. It had to be almost a hundred degrees out there; this was going to be just rainbows and gumdrops, he could tell. Nathan hopped to the ground as the bus doors closed behind him. Fanfuckingtastic.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2:_

Everyone was forming into their typical cliques, the muscle heads, the wannabe grunge band, the street thugs, and another that he hadn't seen before. It was a group of chicks that clearly didn't belong. Nobody else seemed to even notice them, but they stood out to Nathan like a tree in the middle of a meadow; they just didn't fit. It wasn't just the fact that they were girls, but it was their very appearance that screamed out to him, DANGER! They didn't have the same tough-as-nails grizzled look that everyone else had; they looked like Barbie dolls wearing biker clothes. Added onto that was the way they were acting; which was strangely. They were talking, but it was very passive, they were clearly observing, watching the area.

Either they were plants from the administration to see what the 'students' would do if a gaggle of girls were thrown into the mix, or shit was going down in a real big way. Nathan prided himself on his ability to gather information, and he was damned gonna use that. He made his way over as the staff took roll. At first he simply listened, tried to discern intentions. He'd thought he was pretty covert, but the way they were eyeing him said that they somehow were onto him. It was clear that unless he got a very definite answer real soon, that he likely wouldn't know anything at all.

Nathan approached. He rested his hand on the one that he'd pinned as their leader's shoulder. He leaned n and whispered in her ear, "You wanna tell me just what the hell you think you're doing here ladies?"

She slapped his hand off and turned to face him, a smile on her face, "Whatever are you talking about?"

"I think you know damned well what I mean," He said, "Four incredibly attractive chicks suddenly show up on a trip looking like models amongst a group of convicts and hard-asses; that doesn't seem a little off to you miss?"

The other girls were moving, failing to hide their attempt to surround him.

"There are four of you, one of me, twenty three other students, three armed security and approximately fifty miles between this group and the nearest town, seems awfully convenient doesn't it?" Nathan explained, "You have everyone else fooled, but I have a sixth sense, I like to call it a bullshit detector; and it's going fucking nuts."

"So, enough with the guile, who are you?" Nathan asked, well aware that they had him pinned at every angle.

"You just had to be a pest," The leader said shaking her head, "Well, this could have been so fun, but you are such a buzz kill."

Her expression was a clear feign of disappointment, "You really shouldn't poke around where you don't belong, and now we'll just have to show you what happens to those who go where they have no business!"

"Well SHIT." Nathan thought as shit hit the fan, "You done fucked up."


End file.
